Lego Marvel vs DC
Plot After two dimensions collide, they must fight to survive. Towards the end of the epic battle, they both relise that Thanos and Darseid are behind the whole thing. Now every one must team up to save the universe. Gameplay You can free roam around New York and Gotham. There are 100 characters from each comic. There are also DLC characters from Amalgam comics, where DC and Marvel combined a few of their characters. during story mode, you choose if you want to fight for Marvel or DC. Charcaters Marvel # Captain America # Wolverine # Iron Man/Tony Stark # Hulk/Bruce Banner # Hawkeye # Black Widow # Nightcrawler # Captain Mar-Vel # Captain Marvel(Marvel) # Spider-Man/Peter Parker # Nick Fury # Rouge # Beast # Cyclops # Jean Grey # Angel # Silver Surfer # Thanos # Human Torch/Johnny Storm # Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards # The Thing # Invisible Woman/Sue Storm # Falcon # Winter Soldier # Doctor Doom # Nova # Star-Lord # Groot # Rocket Racoon # Gamora # Drax the Destroyer # Ronan the Accuser # Deadpool # Punnisher # Mystique(Can turn into any character in the game) # Ant-Man # Thor # Black Bolt # Loki # Ghost Rider # The Punisher # Black Panther # Captain Britain # Carnage # Colossus # Daredevil # Luke Cage # Iron Fist # Dormammu # Doctor Octopus # Doctor Strange # Electro # Emma Frost # War Machine # Green Goblin # Gambit # Galactus # Havok # Heimdall # Ice Man # Juggernaut # Kurse # Ragnorock # Malikith # Leader # Lizard # Venom # Sandman # Volture # Rhino # Kraven the Hunter # Moon Knight # Ms.Marvel # Mystirio # Pyro # Red Hulk # Abomination # Red Sull # Sabretooth # Silver Samurai # Storm # Stan Lee # Super Skrull # Scarlet Witch # Quicksilver # Ultron # Vision # Task Master # Mandrin # Wasp # Whiplash # Odin # X-23 # Baymax # She-Hulk # Namor # Mephisto # Nightmare # Nebula # Cable DC # Batman/Bruce Wayne # Superman/Clarke Kent # Aquaman # The Atom # Tim Drake # Dick Grayson # Bardra Gordan # Bane # Beast Boy # Black Adam # Black Canary # Cyborg # Deathstroke # Doomsday # Firefly # Barry Allen # Adam West # Green Arow # Hal Jordan # Harley Quinn # Hawkman # Hush # John Stewart # Joker # Killer Croc # Killer Moth # Wally Wast # Lex Luther # Mad Hatter # Man-Bat # Martian Manhunter # Darkseid # Mr.Freeze # Riddler # Two-Face # Penguin # Poison Ivy # Plastic Man # Reverse Flash # Shazam! # Captain Marvel(DC) # Sinestro # Soloman Grundy # Wonder Woman # Swamp Thing # Commissioner Gordan # General Zod # Huntress # Ra's Al-Ghul # Scarecrow # Lobo # Indigo-1 # Star Safire # Boostergold # Black Mask # Ventriloquist and Scarface #Cyclone #Damian Wayne #Catwoman #Supergirl #Stargirl #Guy Gardner #Alfred Pennyworth #Ragman #Powergirl #Superboy #Catman #Harvey Bullock #Ice #Blue Beatle #Miss Martian #Larfleeze #Detective Chimp #Alan Scott #Artocitus #Gypsy #Knockout #Jonah Hex #Scandal Savage #Fire #Bizzarro #Brainiac #Talia Al-Ghul #Deadshot #Phantom Stranger #Dreamgirl #Ragdoll #Mera #Starfire #Steel #Deadman #Clayface #Jade #Ray Palmer #Wonder Girl #Static #Hawkgirl #Raven #Sandman #Black Lightning DLC Moonwing(Moon Knight& Dick Grayson) Thanoseid(Thanos& Darkseid) Speed Demon(Wally Wast& Ghost Rider) Two-Faced Goblin(Two-Face& Green Goblin) Ra's-A-Pacalypse(Ra's Al-Ghul& Apocalypse) Super Soldier(Superman& Captain America) Doctor Doomsday(Dr.Doom& Doomsday) Iron Lantern(Iron Man& Hal Jordan) Category:LEGO Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U Category:PC Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Superheroes